


Sanvers Text/Moments

by AmeZuru



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeZuru/pseuds/AmeZuru
Summary: Alex & Maggie along with Superfriends moments





	1. Sanvers Moments #1

**Author's Note:**

> Early shift at work and got a little lonely . . Trying things out :")  
> Also inspired by Twitter's Incorrect-Sanvers page 

Maggie experiencing High Fever,  
Alex spoiling her girlfriend a little too much : Babe you awake? What do you want for dinner?  
Maggie with wild hair and unfocused gaze : _You_

\------

Alex shouted : Hands where I can see them!  
Maggie with her deadly dimple smile : No can't do Agent, cause . . I can't seem to _Take my hands off of you 🎶_  
Alex groans : You do realize that * points to alien rogues * I am talking to them, right?  
Maggie : In my defense, I fail to see them, cause . . _I can't take my eyes of---_  
Alex : **Sawyer!!** DON'T EVEN!  
Maggie : Love you too babe! * Winks * 

\------

Alex filing paper at DEO HQ  
Maggie : How long does she need to fill out that single page form?  
J'onn sighs. Winn snickers. Vasquez shakes her head.  
Kara : She's having trouble wether to put Danvers-Sawyer or Sawyer-Danvers to her last name..

\------  


Game Night with Superfriends  
Alex defending Maggie's Honor  
Alex : My girlfriend is not short! She's cute size and cuddly type!  
Maggie is torn wether to kiss or punch Alex.  
So she did both. 

\------

Maggie puts a ribbon around Alex neck  
Alex : What are you doing?  
Maggie : You asked me what I want for Christmas  
Alex only raises a brow Maggie : Everytime i think of something. I always end up thinking of you.  
A pause  
Maggie : You are all I need _Alex._


	2. Sanvers Moments #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sanvers Moment cause it's END GAME
> 
> It really sadden me that Flo will be @ThePunisher instead of fixing things with Al . . 

\------

Maggie : How long do you think can kara keeps our relationship a secret?  
Alex : I'll give her bout 5 seconds  
Maggie : 10. C'mon danvers she's not that bad  
4 seconds later with Alex left hand, 4 fingers down. Pointing to where Kara is along with Susan. Winn. James and Lucy circled around giggling.  
Maggie : They are not talking about us right?  
Alex : She's my sister Mags. It's a wonder why no one outside her _'Superfriends'_ knows her secret  
A pause  
Alex : And Detective. My place tonight * winks *

\------

Winn : She won't take no for an answer!  
Alex getting ready and about to head out  
James : We need to do something ..  
Vasquez came rushing in the room : I have confirm. Doctor Hamilton indeed gave Agent Danvers clearance out of medical bay!  
Winn : Sureeee. I'll bet my beloved collection she threatened the Doctor  
James : She's not physically fit to be out on duty again  
Winn : Thank you for starting the obvious!  
Kara who's been quiet : **We need the Bigger Gun** * A thoughtful look *  
Winn : Uh .. You don't plan to tranquilize Alex right? Cause that just --  
Kara took her phone from her boots then Dials a number : Hey Maggie! Yes we are at the DEO and needing your assistance

\------

Alex waiting at the bars parking  
Stranger : Do you need a ride? * said smugly *  
Alex : My ride is here  
There's only one car around and the said car belongs to the stranger : Huh? Where?  
Maggie walking fashionably their way  
Alex : There she is! * Said proudly * 


	3. Sanvers Featuring Protective Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> This is what is bound to happen when your younger sister turns out gay as well . .  
> 
> 
> No powers. Kara and Maggie are best of friends. Campus Days. Lastly, Kara is older than Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am i doing?

" You are what? A new born gay? " Kara asked slowly praying that she heard wrong 

" No! What I'm saying is . . I AM GAY! I like girls like that! " Alex motion her hand wildly 

" Okay .. Okay ... " Kara took calming breath counting numbers inside her head" It is not a crime to like girls . . " 

" Intimately? " Asked Alex curios but honest 

With a tired sigh " maybe you are confuse? " she patted the top of Alex head " after all, we can't help who we get attracted to . . "

" Really?? Cause I really like Maggie! " A toothy grin

Kara consider herself defeated. She have a lot to do and that includes talking to her dimple friend, knowing that when her little sister put her mind to something? It does not end so nicely.

\--x--

" Sooo.. Let me get this straight even if we're not " Maggie held up a finger " Your little sister likes me? " Kara nodded crossing her arms around her chest looking intimidating " I don't see the problem with that? We have eyes kar, we get attracted to people! plus alex's like my little sister too it's not like we are going to get into relationship. She's young and there's a lot of things for her to discover. So will you please calm down? You look like Someone who's ready to murder anyone who gets in your way "

True to Maggie's statement other students avoid them keeping good distance when passing them by the corridor

" Good that we are clear. Sharing my sister to anyone specially to my gay friends does not sit well to me " kara Huffs indignantly

" No wonder you get teased a lot, Sister complex and all " Maggie teased which only made the other woman brows knit together 

" I just don't want her to get hurt. She's young okay? I don't want her heart broken at young age, when she sees you with half the population of girls in this school " Kara jabs back 

Maggie glared. Kara smirked. 

" Just don't . . Entertain my little sister okay " Kara almost pleaded

\--x--

" LIKE A LITTLE SISTER MY BUTT!! You and my sister?! my baby sister??!! " Kara shouted angrily

" She KISSED me first! " Maggie shouted back angrily

" And you encouraged her!! "

\--x--

" C'mon talk to me.. You know I only want what's best for my baby sister ... Don't be mad please?? "

" It's not her fault . . I -- Kissed her .. Without her consent and I know my wrong doing .. You are best of friends! how can you not talk to her?! .."

" For one I love you and two what's best for you and she should know that she is not! "

Alex let out a sarcastic laugh " And you being my big sister knows what's best for me? Who's best for me? Would you still be that protective when it's not Maggie?! because like you've said _" She dates almost the whole population of girls around school "_ Is that why??? "

" She's a player!! I don't want you heart broken!! "

\--x--

" Did your sister gave you the talk? "

" She sure did, you as well? "

Maggie shrugs " Since the day you said to her you are gay and you like me "

" Oh . . That long? most be fun .. " Alex trails off 

" It will get better. When she finds out we are dating for like whole two year " Maggie said grinning 

" wouldn't have it any other way " said Alex grinning back 

\--x--

" I can't believe you two ... " Kara said pacing 

" Will you believe if I tell you we are each others first? " asked Alex with a soft quivering voice 

" When ... "

" 5 years ago? " 

" THAT LONG?! "

" Hey! I thought we will talk about this?! "

" I better make sure she marries you! she took your virginity! " 

" That was five long years ago!! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry . . Okay that's a bluff. I am not even sorry and honestly I don't know what to do as well if one of my sister's turns out gay .. 


	4. All about Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Danvers & Little Luthor Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly imagine Lena doing all of this when Supercorp becomes a thing

Alex carrying Coffee & Donut and is wearing a confuse puppy like expression  
Kara : Did someone stole one of your donuts? and why are you carrying more than one? Oh my god alex! are you stress eating? is something wrong? You don't eat donut in the middle of the day ---  
Alex not knowing she already reach kara's apartment and already on the couch slowly put the things she's holding on the table  
Alex : Kar, I'm fine. Just . .  
Kara : Just?  
Alex : So i went to Noonans ..  
Kara : And? Alex : They didn't let me pay? They just gave me my usual and extra donut . .  
Kara winced : I might be at fault ..  
Alex : Kara what did you do? did they figure out you are supergirl?!  
Kara : What? NO!! I might have told Lena that i want Noonans yesterday cause i'm just really hungry i haven't eaten anything due to supergirl duties and before i can clarify what i want or what i really want to order i need to leave because a cat has been trap on a tree and the next thing i knew LENA BROUGHT NOONANS!

\------

Kara : Lena! You can't buy properties with real money!  
Lena : Yes i can! I I'm a Luthor! Watch me!  
Alex and Maggie by the sideline  
Maggie : Apparently Little Luthor does not like the idea of being broke and to think they're just playing monopoly ...

\------

Game night with superfriends  
Everyone is gather around in circle playing Scrabble  
Winn frowns : Seriously? There's no such word!  
Lena : There is * said with super sure tone *  
Winn : C'mon man back me up here! * nudges james * James : I have to agree with winn here ...  
Kara sighs when lena took her phone and sent a message to whoever it is  
A minute later Lena grins : Check the new Merriam Dictionary  
Every one took their phones out and checks the new Edition of the Dictionary that is release moments ago  
Maggie chuckles : Why am i not surpise?  
Alex : So it turns out **ILY SG** is indeed a word in the newly release Dictionary which makes Lena the winner  
Several groans heard that Lena ignore and smiled triumply towards Kara

\------

Kara : Lena **NO!**   
Lena : Kara **Yes!**  
Alex and Maggie enters the room  
Alex : What's going on here?  
Maggie : Babe, do you really want to know?  
Alex : No.. Maggie dimple grins : Yes you do. So, Little Danvers, Little Luthor mind telling us?  
Kara : I went to the mall and saw a cardigan that is really pretty but the clerk refuse to give me the one on display! and Lena thought of buying the MALL!  
Lena : Hey!! Just the shop!  
Kara : Not the point! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At work even when not well, Life's a shems sometimes


	5. Maggie's Five Time Assumption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective give the Agent some break, please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Did this in between parcel, it would be a freakin' miracle if I manage to reach Quota today . . I'm not even sorry I get bored sometimes. La La La

**At a random crime scene**

Maggie : Sooo you and Supergirl huh?  
Alex : Me and Supergirl . , ?  
Maggie : You guys are touchy feely, way to land to someone who can literally give you the stars. most be fun.  
Alex took a minute to follow : Y-You think we are t-together?

\--x--

**At a random cafe**

Maggie sees alex by the booth with Lena **LUTHOR**  
Maggie : Aren't you the rebellious type Danvers * with a grin * although i didn't peg you wanting someone who's prim and proper ~  
Alex gape.  
Lena wearing an amuse expression.  
Alex : Sawyer! She belongs to my sister! * said with a scowl *

\--x--

**At a random warehouse**

They manage to apprehend the Aliens dealing with illegal drugs with some casualty  
Alex looking a little angry : Agent Vasquez. I expect to see you at my office back at the DEO.  
Susan Vasquez stares for a hot second holding to her side before answering : Yes ma'am * with a little voice * I'm fine alex don't worry too much * she patted Alex shoulder *  
When vasquez left Maggie approach Alex who is watching the other Agent limp away  
Maggie : Of course you want someone who can keep up with you. Most be hot though  
Alex stomps away

\--x--

**At a random bar**

Alex and Lucy catching up when maggie approach them  
Maggie : Danverss, fancy seeing you hereee  
Alex : Sawyer. Are you drunk?  
Maggie : Peachyy. . sooo who's your date?  
Alex : She is not my date.  
Lucy : Aww.. Al i thought we are dating ~  
Alex can feel lucy's playful jab  
Alex : Know what? Let's call it a night. C'mon sawyer I'll take you home.

\--x--

**At a random park**

Danvers sisters having heart to heart talk and alex almost turn and run when they sees maggie  
Maggie : Al--  
Alex : Okay. First of all. She's my sister - points to kara - We are not dating. She's Lena's girl * that earned a HEY! and slap by the arm from kara * Lucy is our boss. I happen to be responsible of Agent Vasquez injury and lastly? Me and supergirl will never happen the idea is ---  
Kara : Gross?  
Alex : exactly!  
Maggie : Okay... Danvers, i want to apologize for lastnight and uh .. glad to know you are not dating anyone also i'm here for my morning jog * she motion to her attire * Bye!!

\--x--

**3 months. Several Dates and Late Nights Later.**

Alex : What's with all of your assumption before? Maggie : In my defense. I wanted to know if you are single and if i stand a chance ..?  
Alex : You can't just ask like a normal person?  
Maggie : Since when we are normal?  
Alex : Point. You are lucky i like you back.  
Maggie : Yeah? I have a question.  
Alex : Shoot.  
Maggie : Is your sister kara serious?  
Alex : About? Maggie : Throwing me to space when i hurt you? a little scary even she's in kara mode.. and oh! Lena threatened to take the whole NCPD down when i do and let us not forget Vasquez along with Lucy Fcking Lane dragging me down to one of DEO's containment area where no one can find..  
Alex mumbles : Wait till you meet Superdad and Super brothers ...


	6. Sanvers Moments #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure PICK UP LINES would be Maggie's thingy but dearest Alexandra? I dunno . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only plan on posting pick up lines, can't help but add some Superfriends and Superdad as commentators 

Maggie : What does it feels like to be the most beautiful woman in the room?  
Alex : I don't know. Why not you tell me Detective?

Inside the room with them Vas, J'onn, Kara & Winn  
Winn : Smooth Danvers. Smooth

\-----

Alex : Before gravity makes sense to me. .  
Maggie : A nerd like you having trouble with Gravitation?  
Alex : Maybe. . Because the day I met you I can't explain why I keeps falling for you . .

Lucy claps her hand loudly : **BACK TO WORK PEOPLE!**

\-----

Maggie : I may not be good like James with Cameras but Danvers  
Alex : Yes?  
Maggie : I can **Picture You and Me together**

James turn just in time the two kiss and with a click of his beloved fathers camera? He now have something to give to them.

\-----

Alex : Hey Mags, wonder what class are we going to attend together if we happen to be University mates?  
Maggie : . . No?  
Alex : We could have **CHEMISTRY** together

Next to them  
Kara : Thank Rao! I thought my sister is about to mention any related to human anatomy! I don't want to hear them dirty talk in person! super hearing is bad enough!

\-----

Maggie : I thought happiness starts with **H**  
Alex : It does.  
Maggie : Then why mine starts with **U**?

Winn furiously types away his keyboard : Please tell me no one dares change the Dictionary again!!

\-----

Alex : Can you please pinch me?  
Maggie : Why?  
Alex : I must be dreaming, dreaming that you are mine . .

Maggie punched Alex mouth with hers instead

\-----

Maggie : You know Al I love dogs but I'd rather have us as Cats next lifetime  
Alex : Why the sudden change of heart?  
Maggie : Because . . I want to spend my 9 lives with you

5 Minutes Later  
Alex : babe, When are we going to get Gertrude?

\-----

Alex scowling : You owe me a drink Mags ..  
Maggie : I didn't lose to pool this week!  
Alex : No . . But when you smiled at me I dropped mine so . .

M'Gann shipping the two hard mutters as she watch from behind the counter : There really is no Dull moment with those two around * then sighs * Where in _Mars_ did I put those cleaning materials ...

\-----

Maggie : You look familiar ..  
Alex : Really Mags?  
Maggie : You really look familiar ..  
Alex : Maybe because of the fact that I am your girlfriend and we are dating?  
Maggie : No.. You look a lot like my Future Wife ~

J'onn : You may now kiss the bride 

Everyone stares. . .

Supergirl shouted : **SPACEDAD APPROVES!!!**


	7. Sanvers Moments #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Danvers life changes like seasons when she and Sawyer lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual at work and some of us are freezing while some are feeling hot like are you being serious?! IT'S 2AM AND COLD!
> 
> Led to this . . I am doing this all for fun.

**Winter**

Alex shivers when she felt a cold hand under her shirt lightly touching her stomach  
Behind, Maggie brushes her cheek to the crook of Alex neck which causes more shiver down the Agent's body  
Alex : Jesus mags! you are freezing! * turns to face her fiance *  
Maggie : Don't move ...  
Alex wrapped her arms securely around the small Detective and kisses the top of Maggie's head  
Maggie : Warm ...

\------

**Spring**

Alex carefully closes the door as she enter their shared apartment seeing her fiance state  
As if feeling the other presence Maggie puts down the scissor and greeted the Agent with a kiss  
They both stare at the Bonsai Tree on the table the detective finish pruning  
Maggie : Do you know what bonsai trees symbolises?  
Alex lightly shakes her head  
Maggie turns to face Alex fully staring to the Agent's eyes : Love. Peace, Harmony and Balance and you Alex Danvers is the Bonsai to my Heart

\------

**Summer**

Alex groaned and whines and Maggie lost count how many times her fiance curses the hot weather  
Maggie : Babe you gotta stop cursing the weather as cute as you are right now it won't do a thing ..  
Alex : How can i not? * lying face down the floor * I can't even cuddle with my fiance for more than a minute before we turn to a SWEAT mess! Maggie hums : Wanna take shower together danvers?  
Alex : YES!!

\-----

**Autumn**

Alex and Maggie having a walk at the park having a little competition who can kick more leaves along the way  
Alex : Hey mags . .  
Maggie : Yes Al? Accepting defeat already?  
Alex : How do you feel about getting married this Autom? Simple wedding with our little superfamily and . .  
As the leaves rain down to them maggie answers : I love to. Ready to change your last name to Danvers-Sawyer? 

Alex : Yes. Althought why not let us be Sawyer-Danvers instead?  
Maggie : As long as you are mine  
Alex : Forever.


	8. Sanvers Laundry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who in Krypton's name likes doing laundry? 
> 
> Maggie and Alex not official. yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm FREE SUNDAY! FUNDAY!  
> Also I'm trying photo collage
> 
> https://twitter.com/ZuruAme/status/1070925062662836224?s=19 

**Smol Detective,**

_What do you want for dinner?_

Alex unconsciously bit her lower lip

**Adorable Agent,**

_Sorry, Can't make it tonight.._

\--x--

Disappointed? Yes. The uneasy yet familiar feeling cursing throughout her body that is unwelcome and unpleasant. Her finger hovering the send button _'Okay'_ about to be sent when she receives another message

**Adorable Agent,**

_But you can come over if you want?_

And another 

_If you don't mind ofcourse .._

Lastly

_I'll make dinner?_

This got the detective interest. Everytime they're together they always stick to ordering if not pizza, Chinese food or anything that is edible that the microwave can easily heat and more importantly doesn't require washing dishes. **Take outs.**

\--x--

Maggie arrives at Alex's apartment an hour later brow furrowed at the state of the younger yet taller and will always tease maggie about it woman's apartment

" Don't mind my things . . The kitchen is presentable enough you can wait there " Said alex out of breath as she try to pick the clothes, book and papers on the floor and if maggie didn't know any better she'll go down the conclusion that alex is not alone

\--x--

" You made all these? " maggie asked surprise

Alex shrug nonchalantly " Pretty much. A little quick due to short notice "

The detective hears a beeping sound 

" Ohhhh! That's my laundry! I'll be back quick! "

She didn't know that the agent can cook and gods! if you ask her she will deny that she let out a moan just by eating the food alex prepared

But the idea of eating Alex herself ... **Bad Detective!!**

\--x--

" Sooo you can't come over tonight because, what? you forgot to do your laundry? " Maggie asked amusedly

Alex sighs " I didn't forgot the laundry . . I forgot that my sister is out of town doing her thing . . . " 

" Are you trying to tell me i have been sleeping with someone who can't even do their own laundry? " Asked with scandalize expression the detective holding to her chest to add to her little acting 

The agent let out a gasp " I can do laundry!! It just . . my sister do the task much more quickly! " 

The smaller woman can't suppress her laugher, her whole body shake, eyes almost teary seeing the taller woman pout and is wearing a expression that can rival a kick puppy 

Ales Huffs muttering Like you are any better! 

" Hey! I can do laundry! " Said while grinning from ear to ear and to make her point she goes to help Alex 

With a suspicious look " Why do I feel like this is a bad idea? "

" Why? I've seen you clothes less? your choice of clothing wont make any difference " 

Alex hums " Question? We both have tight schedule and just by thinking of spending time doing laundry? Such a waste. "

" Well Danvers. I gotta admit that i ' most of the time ' relay on Laundry service. But! ~ I keep my underwear under my care " said with a devilish smile

Alex eyes are big her mouth forming an O shape before swatting the smaller woman " Maggie!! I am not going to let you wash my undies!! "

Too late. Maggie's already holding a single underwear inspecting it " Are you serious?! How come i haven't seen this? " She showed alex a piece where a cute face of puppy is printed behind the offending object " Although i can't believe i'm sleeping with someone who have a collection of underwear printed with cute animals ... "

" Oh my god! MAGGIE!!! "

Maggie's voice can be heard around the washing area and Alex . . poor Alex can only sighs wishing her blush to fade away

If Alex can only . . 

If she can only strangle the Detective with her underwear or better choke her . .


	9. Alex Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers the moment Maggie Sawyer walks out of the apartment they once called **Home**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday. That is all the explanation 

In order to stand up you gotta know what falling down is like

And 

I fell inlove with Maggie and she's not around to help me stand up

I can't do this alone Kar. .

**\- Alex to Kara**

\-----

The problem with you putting others first, you have taught yourself you come second

And I can't accept that Al

I can't let you think like that

Cause you are more than that

**\- Alex remembering Maggie's words**

\-----

Always speak the truth even if your voice shakes

And

Life is too short we should kiss the girls we wanna kiss 

**\- Alex reminiscing over a bottle of whiskey**

\-----

Honey .. No matter how much it hurts now you will look back and realize your struggle changed your life for the better ..

* Between bitter and Sarcastic laugh * How can i be better mom? when maggie's not around anymore?

**\- Alex to her Mother**

\-----

I know everything happens for a reason. You are strong Alex. You have us.

Sometimes i wish i knew what that reason was . . 

**\- Alex to J'onn**

\-----

If you keep on believing the dreams that you wish will come true

But this is no Disney. No fairytale. Hell nothings even Fair at all!

**\- Angry Alex to Winn**

\-----

I want to be with you

It is as simple and complicated as that

I still hope its you and me till the end

_I love you Maggie Sawyer. Always. Forever._

**\- Alex Danvers wishing once upon a night at the roof of their home at Midvale**

**Author's Note:**

> Will be adding more when my pretty little mind decides to function x'D


End file.
